Scar Tissue
by lorenmichelle
Summary: My name is Bliss Harper, my brother Oliver and I were left orphaned and alone when our father died. Luckily in his will he said that we were to live with his old friend Arthur.
1. The Two Wizards

**Ok, this is my second try at this story. I changed a lot of it and deleted the last one. I own none of Harry Potter just my own characters.**

* * *

"Bliss?" I heard my brother say my name but I couldn't speak...couldn't look...couldn't move. Oliver shook my 7 year old body as he tried to get me back down from where I was. "No..." I finally whimpered and embraced my 10 year old brother and cried into his chest. My father couldn't be dead. We already lost mum, we can't lose dad too.

We had been at school that day and when we got home our step mother had been sitting at the dining room table. Our step siblings already sitting with her, they never walk with us because they are ashamed to be in a family with people like me and Ollie. When we saw the sight of them Oliver grabbed my hand, our step mother Olivia looked over to us with her eyes red and puffy. "Come sit you two, I have to tell you something." Neither me or Ollie moved. "Very well then." She sighed and cleared her throat. "Today, your father was mixing some new potions...and well," She took a deep breath, "there was an explosion...he's dead." Oliver's hand tightened around mine and I felt mine grow cold. I felt like the whole world just stopped and like I had been stabbed in the chest. I felt it all but I couldn't respond. My step family just sat there, the only one showing any real emotion was Olivia. Her children start condoling her as Oliver tried to for me.

That night I couldn't sleep. I lied in my bed and thought of both my parents, I was only three or so when my mum passed. She was a muggle and insisted we live in the muggle world. Our father always hated this place, she died in a car accident. We were going to go live back with our kind of people but then dad met Olivia, another muggle and another widow. She had a couple kids. Henry was her oldest at 12 years old, he was a stocky boy and didn't have much manners or respect for anyone. Marissa was her youngest at 10 years old, despite being our step sister she had a huge crush on my brother. Ollie found her quite annoying and prissy, which she was. She was a spoiled brat with curly blonde hair and cold blue eyes. This family wasn't very loving towards me and my brother, where would we go? What is going to happen to us now? I got out of bed and put my feet on the cold ground and made my way to the door. Before I walked out I caught myself in the mirror. I looked horrid, my auburn hair that fell to my shoulders was all knotted and frizzy that you couldn't see the usual small waves it had. My eyes were even worse, they normally were a bright hazel-green color but all I could see was how puffy and red they looked. I continued out the door across the hall to Ollie's room. I pushed the door open and closed it behind me as I walked over to sit on his bed. "Ollie, you awake?" I nudged the curled up lump on the bed. He started stirring and turned over to face me. "Bliss, what's wrong?" He mumbled and rubbed his face. He looked like me right now but , you know, a boy. We had the same hair color and eyes. Even the same freckles. "I can't sleep..." I looked down as I felt the tears creeping back up. Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around me and tried soothing me as I cried. "What's going to happen to us?" I sobbed. "Nothing is going to happen to us. just because dad isn't here doesn't mean we are all alone." He tried comforting me. "Mum and dad are together now and they will watch over us, ok?" I nodded. It was plain to see that we weren't wanted here, with our father gone who knew what Olivia would do with us now. That night I stayed in Oliver's room, I was too upset to stay by myself.

Our father's funeral came and I really don't remember much of it. All I know is that we had a muggle funeral because they all believed him to be one. We held a gathering at our home afterwards and Oliver and I were just sitting on a couch only glad to be inside in the air conditioning instead of outside in the hot July heat. Everyone was fussing over our step mother and her kids. All except a couple guys who didn't really socialize with anyone. They were both rather tall and well into their thirties. One had light hair and a mustache, he looked quite uncomfortable around all these people here. The other had red hair and tried to seem social but never really talked to anyone, or at least I don't think he did. After a moment of observing the two men, I saw the red headed one whisper something to the other and they both looked over to my brother and I. "Ollie, do you know those two men over there?" I tugged on my brother's coat sleeve. He looked where I was looking and shook his head. "Can't say that I do." The two men finally walked over and sat on the chairs opposite of my brother and I. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley." The red head man stuck his hand out for us to shake, we did. "And this is Remus Lupin." We shook his hand as well. "I'm terribly sorry to hear about your father, he was also a friend of mine back in school." He looked sympathetic as he spoke. "Thank you Mr. Weasley, I don't believe we have ever met. Did you know our mother? Mary?" Oliver asked curiously. "Ah yes," He smiled and so did Mr. Lupin. "Mary was the best thing to happen to Tim. I remember when we all met her for the first time." I smiled at that. "You knew my father back in school you said, are you...?" Oliver trailed off as he looked at the men closely. "Wizards?" Mr. Lupin finished for him. He nodded. I smiled then, finally others like Ollie and myself. "Are you two gifted as well?" Arthur asked curiously. We both nodded. "How old are you two?" Mr. Lupin asked. "I'm seven and Ollie is ten." I answered him. They looked at each other and Mr. Lupin nodded. "I know you don't know much about the two of us except for what we just told you, but in your parent's will they requested that if something were to happen to them that the two of you were to come live with my family and I." Arthur explained. "Oliver you would be attending a very special school I'm sure you have heard of this fall. The transition would be best if you came with us and we showed you the ways of magic." I looked at Oliver and tried to read him, he looked at me as if he was unsure what to do. "It's quite obvious that the two of you don't belong here, you belong with other wizards and witches." Mr. Lupin added but talked in a quiet tone so he wasn't heard. Oliver looked indecisive but everything in me told me to go with these two men. I'm not exactly sure why, but I felt like I could trust them. "You said family?" I asked. Mr. Weasley smiled. "Yes, I have seven kids. Five boys, two that are your age dear, and a little girl. It would be a little crowded but I can promise that my wife and I will welcome you and love you both." He promised. "Ollie, we should go with them, Olivia won't miss us." Oliver looked at the two men again. "We will go, I trust that you knew my father. Besides, we aren't much liked here." frowned at that. "It's because they know you're different, don't let the muggles get you down. They don't know how to respond to something that's different." Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled, obviously we missed something. "I shall talk to your step mother then."

and Mr. Lupin excused themselves and asked to speak to Olivia in private. the three stepped into another room and we just waited on the couch. "Bliss?" Ollie turned to look at me, "Do you think this is the right choice?" He looked so nervous that I wanted to reassure him but didn't know how to. "If dad wanted us to go with them then I trust them. They're just like us Ollie!" He smiled then and held my hand. We continued to wait for what seemed like a lifetime when finally we saw the three adults reappear. Olivia walked over to us, I couldn't read her expression. "So, you two want to go with them?" We nodded, her tone sounded a little harsh. "Fine then, after the guests leave gather your things. If you leave now you can never come back here." She stated. "Why would we want to come back here Olivia? You act as though we are a burden on you." Oliver has never disrespected a single adult before, so this was not something he would ever do. He stood up and grabbed my hand and we went upstairs. "Ollie what are we doing?" I asked as we left the crowded room of guests. "We are packing our stuff now, gather your stuff quickly okay?" I nodded and went to my room. In my closet I grabbed a suitcase and packed only the clothes I wanted along with some keepsakes. I was about to leave my room when I noticed I was leaving my rabbit on the bed, I hurried over and grabbed it and left the room. Oliver was in his room still, when I walked in the two wizards were there too. "Hello there darling, are you ready?" Mr. Weasley asked with a warm smile, I nodded. "How are we getting to the other world?" I asked. chuckled. "We are travelling by floo powder. Tell me, where is your fireplace?" I thought it strange he knew we had another in the house, but I lead him down the hall to my father's study. Mr. Weasley and Oliver joined us a moment later. "How do we do this exactly?" Oliver asked looking baffled. Mr. Weasley spoke up, "I will give you some floo powder," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black bag and reached his hand in. "Put your hand out Oliver, now what I need you to do is step into the fireplace and throw down the powder and say _the Burrow_. Ok?" Olver nodded and did exactly what he said with his suitcase in his other hand. "The Burrow!" Oliver said and within a second there was a puff of dust and Oliver was gone. "Where did he go?" I asked looking around. "The Burrow." Mr. Lupin smiled at me. "Your turn now Bliss." Mr. Weasley instructed as he handd my the same powder. "Mr. Weasley, does this hurt?" I asked feeling slightly stupid. He chuckled and smiled, "No, not at all dear. And you can call me Arthur." I smiled and did what Oliver did. "The Burrow!"

* * *

**Well I hope it wasn't too bad. I am currently working on chapter two so if anyone has any advice for me let me know. Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	2. Introductions

**Ok, so I may fast forward this chapter a bit or not really be so specific just to get to the story more.**

* * *

"Bliss!" Oliver ran up and hugged me, I was a little confused on where I was at that moment. "You're going to want to move dear, Arthur and Remus will be through in a moment or two." A plump red headed woman warned me. I grabbed my suitcase and hurried away from the spot I was standing in. After a moment, or two, Arthur appeared and Remus a second after him. The woman ran over to Arthur. "So I take it that everything went well?" She smiled and kissed his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her. "Well they're here aren't they?" He smiled back at her. "Well yes, but you were going to be late for dinner!" Oliver and I just stood where we were and watched them talk back and fourth while Remus sat on a comfy looking chair.I looked around the new place we stood in, it was actually quite cozy. Nothing really matched, but it had a certain charm to it. It really wasn't much to be quite honest but it felt like home. The noises around me finally registered as I looked around the corner and saw children who resembled the couple in front of me. Two older boys, one about Ollie's age and the other two were a few years older. One was holding a little girl who was about four years old or so and a little boy who wasn't too much older was tugging one's sleeve. I heard thuds from the ceiling that were leading to the stairs near us and two boys came running down elbowing each other. The two were obviously twins, they both had the same face for the most part and were about the height as well. "Bill!" The woman shrieked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yes mum?" One of the older boys came out of the dining/kitchen area. "Will you introduce our new additions to everyone?" He nodded and smiled at us. "I'm Bill Weasley. Over here is Charlie holding Ginny, Percy sitting there, Ron running over there, and of course!" He laughed at the two boys and put his hands on their shoulders. "These are the twins, Fred and George." I laughed as they both looked right up at their older brother. "I'm George!" One protested. "And I'm Fred. Honestly, you call yourself our brother!" The other joined in. "Fred, George, Gred, Feorge. Who cares?" He brushed them off. "Anyways, what are your names?" Bill directed his attention back to me and Oliver. "I'm Oliver and this is my sister Bliss." I blushed seeing that all the children had their eyes on us. "Well I hope you like it here. We're quite friendly despite the occasional mishap here and there." He smiled. "We can relate sort of, although our step siblings didn't actually like us as much as they would sometimes pretend to." I said somewhat sadly, Charlie then spoke, "Well here we're a loving family, we stand up for each other too." his tone was friendly and I felt like I could trust him.

After dinner Arthur and his wife, Molly, wanted to talk to Percy and Oliver. I'm guessing about Hogwarts. She told the twins to show me around and to my room. The twins were actually quite funny, and they were only five months younger than me. "Oi, Bliss. If you don't mind us asking, but what are muggles like?" George asked. "Well they are just like us really, I mean they are slightly ignorant but they are harmless." I laughed. "What about the ones you were living with?" Fred asked after. "Well those ones are the few exceptions." I said glumly. "Our mother was quite kinder than Olivia. Olivia just didn't like us because of magic." The twins gave me a sympathetic look, that was the last thing I wanted. "So tell me, what are your siblings really like? I think I got you two pegged." I changed the subject quickly. "Oh you think you got us down?" George raised an eyebrow. "Well lets see. You both pull jokes on others for your own amusement, you find humor in other's misfortunes, and you both are a little full of yourselves." I replied simply and just smiled. "She's right there George." Fred admitted. "Well fine then. Bill and Charlie are quite fun. Both can take the joking and will give it right back, Ginny and Ron are too young but Ginny is pretty smart and Ron is a bit foolish at times." George said. "Percy is the one to watch out for. He can't take a joke and is too bloody serious for his own good." Fred finished. I thought Percy looked a little stuck up. "Well what about your brother?" George asked. "Yeah is Oliver like Percy or like us?" Fred asked. I thought for a moment. "Well, Ollie is just Ollie. I mean, he can joke around and has a good sense of humor but can be serious too when he needs to be." I was trying to think of more, " He is quite loyal to his friends and family and is protective of me. One time when our step brother was giving me a hard time when our father wasn't around Ollie punched him square in the face. It was brilliant." I smiled remembering how that boy cried. "Old Ollie boy sounds like quite the riot." Fred smiled. "When you start talking to him more you'll love him, trust me." The rest of the night I sat around with the twins joking around and telling them about the muggle world and they told me more about this new world. Honestly, I think me and Ollie can be happy here. So far Fred and George are the best part of this. They're the friends I have always wanted but never had.

After the twins decided to go to bed and I went to my room that I shared with the youngest Weasley Ginny, Oliver knocked on my open door. "So you like it here?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Yes, they're like the family we always wanted." I said happily. "They really care for each other here, everyone loves each other too." Ollie nodded. "This September I am going to Hogwarts, turns out that Arthur got my letter along with Percy's, Charlie's, and Bill's." I thought for a moment, how could they have gotten it before we even arrived? "I guess magic really does have its ways." He laughed. "Well goodnight Bliss, I'll see you in the morning." He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. When I got into my bed I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The had to have been the most peaceful sleep I have ever had. I dreamed of me and Ollie growing up happy with the Weasley family and me attending Hogwarts and becoming a great witch. For once everything was going to be okay.

The rest of our summer was spent catching us up on basic knowledge on magic and some other need to know information. They mainly focused on Oliver since he was going off in a matter of weeks. It was going to bum me he goes, but at least he will come home on holiday breaks. The whole summer I was with Fred and George, the three of us really got on and caused some mischief here and there. Molly and Arthur were feeling more like parents and the rest of the children felt like my siblings. I could get use to this family.

* * *

**I am going to end the chapter here, the next chapter is going to be set more in the future to focus more on the story plot. Reviews would be appreciated although I understand this chapter kind of sucks badly.**


	3. Oh Merlin

**I have skipped a couple years so that Bliss and the Twins are in their fourth year which places this at Chamber of Secrets. Don't hate me.**

* * *

After waiting a moment for Harry and Ron to come through we all realized what had happened. "Athur! Where are they?" Molly panicked. "Arthur felt the wall. "Molly they missed the portal." The twins burst into laughter and Molly smacked both of them. "Ow!" George rubbed his head. "It's not our faults that those to gits didn't hurry up!" Fred defended. "Go get on the train!" Molly ordered. Me, the twins, Ollie, Percy, and Ginny made our way over to the entrance of one of the cars with Molly and Arthur following us. "Bliss, make sure Ginny is looked after properly." Molly said as she hugged me, I nodded and smiled. She said goodbye to the rest of us and we all boarded.

The twins and I found a compartment to sit in as Ollie went to go meet up with some friends and Percy went wherever it was he went and Ginny ran into some girls she knew and sat with them. "So where do you think Ron and Harry went?" I asked laughing. "Not sure, if I were them I would go back home." Fred said, the grin that was on his face told me he was thinking about what he would do. "Those two gits are lucky if they do so. Hogwarts isn't as fun when the professors are busting you for having some fun." George pouted. I shook my head. "Oh Blissy, don't act like you don't enjoy the pranks. You came up with some of them." George was right, I did come up with some and I did enjoy them. "You have a point there mate." The door to our compartment slid open and in came Ollie. "Why hello there!" Fred greeted. "What happened Ollie, girls turn you away?" I asked playfully. Ollie just smiled and shook his head. "Actually dear sister, I already have dates for Hogsmeade weekends." He said smuggly. "How did you manage that mate?" George asked, "Your hair has gotten so long those girls probably think you are one of them!" Fred and I bursted into laughter as Ollie shot George a death stare. "One day I shall teach you the ways my success young one." Ollie sat down next to me and talked with us a bit about his plans for the year. After George's comment, I realized how long Ollie's hair really got. It was really shaggy now and almost covered his eyes, I bet the girls loved his freckles and hazel-green eyes. He really did become quite the player since his fourth year. "So do any of you have dates or special interest this year?" Ollie asked, eyeing me out of the corner of his eye. "No, I don't have time for girls." Fred replied. "Yeah, we plan on doing some pranks this year." George agreed. "Well what about you Bliss?" All eyes went to me and I felt my cheeks grow red, I hate being put on the spot. "Well, I don't have any dates but...uhm well Oliver Wood did write me a few times over the summer and mentioned something about making plans for one of those weekends." Fred and George exchanged a look and Ollie didn't look pleased. "No, absolutely not." Did my brother just tell me no? "And why not?" I demanded and crossed my arms. "He's like a year older than you and he probably only wants one thing." I looked at him in disbelief. "Aren't you the one who flirts with the girls in my year?" I shot back at him. "Ah, she's got you there mate." Fred chimed in, he always took my side. "Well if they all had brothers like me they wouldn't fall for me so easily now would they?" He replied in a smart ass way. "Oliver Timothy Harper get out of here now!" I said in an irritated tone. "It would be my pleasure." He smiled. "See you two later." He said to the twins and walked out. "Merlin, my brother had become a player hasn't he?" I sighed. "Don't worry Blissy, at least he isn't shagging any of your friends." That thought never occurred to me until Fred said that. "I would just die if he did." I cried and buried my face in my hands as the twins laughed at my problems.

"Oh Merlin, Lockhart is git." Angelina sighed as we walked to our dormitory. Oh yeah, did I mention me and Ollie got sorted into Gryffindor like our parents? "I agree, though he is still better than Snape." We giggled at that. We were in our room organizing our things. "So how was your summer Ang?" I asked. "It wasn't too bad. I visited my muggle cousins. I actually had fun." Angelina rarely talks about her muggle relatives. "How about yours?" I thought for a moment. "Pretty average, except when Fred and George tried playing pranks on me. Oh and Fred turned my hair purple!" I suddenly remembered. "What?!" She looked aghast. "Yes, I made some smart remark about him and he did that to me. Luckily Molly made him turn it back, however, Ollie tried to argue with her and it stay that color to teach me a lesson." She laughed at that. "You know, Ollie has gotten a lot cuter lately." I froze. "Oh no, don't even go there Angelina." I warned. "You only think he is cute because he is older and my brother." This couldn't be happening. "I wouldn't do anything trust me, you're my best friend." I sighed in relief. "So, I'll be back." I said before looking myself over in the mirror, I hated these dreaded uniforms. "Where are you going?" She asked eyeing me. "Just to see Fred and George." I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my long auburn hair and reapplied some black eyeliner to my hazel-green eyes. "Well by the way you are dolling up, it seems as if you had a date." I laughed. "Ha very funny."

When I reached the boys dormitory I knocked on the door I heard an explosion from. The door opened and I was greeted by George whose hair was a mess. "Bloody hell, what happened to your hair?" I asked. "Long story. Oh and it's just me and Freddie in here, no one wanted to join us." George smiled brightly. "Can't imagine why." I joked. I sat on a bed as George fixed his hair. Fred plopped down right next to me and I pushed him off and sprawled out onto to the bed. "Nuh uh Fred, this is mine right now. There are other ones available." I mumbled into the pillow I had my face in. "Yes, but i have chosen this one." He said and nudged me over. "Will you two get a room!" George yelled from across the room. "Only in Fred's dreams Georgie." I teased. "I don't know what you're talking about love, come here and love me!" Fred said dramatically and started tickling me. "Oi! You git!" I tried to fend him off but ended up falling off the bed. "Jeez Fred, you don't have to assault her because she refuses you." George laughed and came over to help me up. "No girl could ever resist this, I'm obviously the better looking twin." Fred beamed. "As if, George is clearly the better looking one." I said just to annoy him. "We look exactly the same, that isn't logical." He tried to argue back. "Not really, You have the scar on your eyebrow from when that one day in the tree." His hand went to his left eyebrow. "If I remember right, that was your fault wasn't it?" It wasn't. "I totally caused the branch to break. I beg for your forgiveness as I grovel at your feet!" I cried as I got on my knees. Fred just laughed and pushed me over. "You're quite abusive today." I noted. "Enough you two. So Bliss, I noticed Oliver Wood eyeing during dinner." George said giving me a look. "Oh shut it! He is just a friend." I defended, "A very good looking friend that I wouldn't say no to a date with." I added. "Oliver is cool and all Bliss but it is a touch weird that he has the same name as your brother." Fred said sincerely. "Well it's not like she would call him Ollie." George remarked. "True, but he is such a bore and goody-good." Fred went on, "You could find someone more interesting." I laughed as I sat back next to him as George was searching his trunk for something. "Like who? Not many guys want to get involved on account of you two." I stated. "What's wrong with us?" Fred asked offended. "They don't trust that you won't prank them." He thought about that and nodded.

After I returned to my own room Angelina was fast asleep. I changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. I sat down on my bed and braided my hair and got under the covers. I couldn't sleep at first, I was too busy thinking about Oliver Wood and if he would ask me out. I also couldn't help but think about my relationship with the twins and if that was really the reason so many guys wouldn't ask me out. Who knew, but I would sacrifice any relationship for the twins. They are my best friends. After a little bit I finally dosed off.

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't too bad, I amnot really mentioning Harry, Ron, and Hermione much for a reason. I tried to show the relationship with the twins more. Reviews, favorites, and follow are much appreciated. It might make me update sooner :D**


	4. Reputations

**Been a little while now but I'm sort of back now.**

* * *

"Oi! Bliss come on!" George yelled from half way down the corridor. We were going to be late to potions but quite frankly I did not care I was so tired. "Go on with out me you baboon!" I yelled back. George hurried off but Fred lingered behind and waited for me. "Don't you want to go with George?" I asked once we matched each other's pace. "Nah, he only wants to get their on time because we rearranged all of the ingredients and he wants to see Snape's face." I laughed at that the thought of Snape's face. "Could you imagine his fury when he realizes nothing is where it's suppose to be?" Fred laughed too, "Maybe we outta run and catch up with George?" He thought aloud. I started running. "Race you there Weasley!"

"Harper and Weasleys! A moment with the three of you outside." Snape commanded after he got the class back on track. The twins and I reluctantly followed and Katie shot me a worried look, he was for sure going to deduct points. "Now, I am not quite sure if Ms. Harper was involved with this recent event but I am going out on a limb with she did." George spoke up at that moment. "Bliss didn't have anything to do with it, it was all me and Fred." Snaped just peered at him. "Very noble of you Weasley," He was quiet for a moment, "however, I am going to give the three of you detention Saturday morning." My face scrunched up, "But what did I do professor?" He just looked at me. "School has only been in session for a couple days and you have been late to my class every morning so far." He had me there. "Saturday morning be ready to clean the cauldrons."

"I can't believe he is giving you a detention for being late!" Angelina exclaimed as we walked to dinner. "Yeah, me either." As we were walking we ran into Ollie and Ginny. "Hey there little sister, hear you are already causing trouble." He smirked at me and walked in line with Angelina and I. "And I heard you have already had ten girlfriends." I teased back, causing Angelina and Ginny to laugh. "Nah, only two." He joked. "So Ginny, tell me how are you liking it here?" I almost forgot it was her first year. "It's pretty fun actually, it helps having you guys all here." She smiled. She was so sweet. "Well I'm glad." I smiled back. "Hey I will meet up with you guys, I need to go ask Katie something." Angelina said and quickly walked off. "So Snape gave you detention for being late?" Ginny asked. "Yes he did, you know why? Because I hang around two stupid gits." She laughed at that, Ollie however didn't. I Looked to where he was looking. A fellow Gryffindor girl was being harassed by some Slytherin boy. "Isn't that Dani Black?" I asked Ollie. "Yeah, I'm going to go check on things. Take Ginny to dinner." I just nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand as we went into the dining hall. I spotted the twins and sat with them while Ginny walked off to go sit with some girls in her year. "Sorry about dragging you down with us." Fred apologized. "Don't worry about it, Snape has it out for all of us." I said and put some food onto my plate. "I think it is more like shampoo." George laughed. I just shook my head. "Bliss, isn't that Ollie over there with Dani Black?" George pointed out, I looked over to where he pointed and saw my brother standing very close to the girl. She was a pretty girl actually. She came up to Ollie's shoulder, her skin was like my color and she had long black hair. "Some Slytherin boy was giving her trouble, I'm guessing Ollie took care of it." I explained. The twins just nodded and continued eating their dinner. We didn't really talk much about Dani Black again, considering her father was a Death Eater before he died and her uncle was Sirius Black. Sirius was the one believed to have been responsible for Harry's parent's death and the deaths of twelve others. Though she lived with Tonk's parents, I should contact her soon.

After dinner I walked back to the common room with the twins as they discussed their upcoming prank. "So how about Blissy?" Fred's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Uhm what did you say?" I asked, I didn't mean to space out but I did. "Want in on this next prank?" George re-asked. "Ha, I think I will pass on that. One of the Harper's has to have a good reputation and dear Oliver is not doing his part." I said as I saw my brother talking to some blonde girl. _Oh well. _"Well he isn't the only Harper being fancied." George shot me a playful look. "What do you mean by that Weasley?" I asked confused by his words. "Well word is that you have been catch the eye of some the guys round here." I laughed. "Like who?" This is absurd. "Well like Oliver Wood and I heard Cedric Diggory yesterday say to another bloke that you were pretty good looking." I blushed really hard, I am not a vain girl by any means, don't get me wrong I like the attention but these guys were also a year above us. "Bliss if I didn't know you were a human I could swear you were a tomato!" Fred giggled at my now reddened face. "Shut up Freddie, Oliver is just a friend and I barely know Cedric." I defended. "Oh quit it we know you like being fancied by the older guys." George smiled. "Our little Bliss isn't like that George, she has standards." Fred said. "Not if she is hanging around you two still." Ollie chimed in from behind us and passed us up as we all entered the common room. "You're one to talk Harper, I've seen the girls you have been hitting up for a shag." Fred shot back. "OOh Freddie, so little you know." And with that Ollie was off with a grin on his face. "Anyways," I started and plopped down on the love seat as the twins squeezed in on either side of me. "I just ate and I already can't wait for breakfast." I sighed. "Well we can." George complained. "We have a dawn practice and we aren't much for that time." Fred added with the same tone as his brother. "Oh you guys are such pansies!" Angelina teased as she crashed onto the other couch. "Planning stuff for Snape is more tiring than it looks Ang." George defended himself. "Yeah, all you do is behave and do whatever the professors say." Fred continued. "I swear you two are something else, I don't know how you are both still here with all the _P_s and _D_s you get." I laughed. "Because Dumbledore knows it will be boring without us." George said as he stood up and stretched. "I'm going up to bed Fred, you coming?" Fred shook his head and I scooted over to give him more room. "Yeah I am going to go on ahead and do the same." Angelina second and got up and walked off. "Conformist!" I heard George yell. I just shook my head. Fred shifted and sat more comfortably and I leaned against him resting my head on his shoulder. "So you think I have standards?" I asked playfully. "I suppose I do, well I at least hope you do. Ollie did bring a good point up." He responded and let out a yawn. "Other guys aren't as fun to hang around like you and George though. They are all gits and no fun to talk to." I complained. "Does that go the same for Oliver Wood?" He asked in a tone I couldn't quite place. "Well I don't really know about him yet," I sighed, "I mean he is good looking, friendly, and he seems like he could have a humor." Fred just laughed. "Don't ever join the quidditch team love, you'll hate him." We laughed together for a moment and after it passed Fred brought up a really good point. "How are George and I to attend detention when we are suppose to be either eating or at practice?"

* * *

**Okay, maybe not the best update but this weekend I will have a lot of time to write. I've been realyl busy with homework, work, and watching Doctor Who. Speaking of, the Doctor is in the same state as me right now and it is really killing me. Anyways, new update this weekend I swear. Please review! :D**


	5. Love Seat

**I'm so, so sorry that this took so long. I have been really busy but here it is.**

* * *

I woke up about twenty minutes early but didn't move out of bed at all. Angelina was already gone, off to quidditch practice. I eventually sat up and dragged myself out of bed and started rummaging through my trunk for some regular clothes. I decided on a pair of dull pink leggings, a jean mini skirt, a white tank top, and of course my military green jacket. After I dressed I brushed my teeth and combed my auburn hair, which is getting pretty long now. I applied some eyeliner and mascara along with a little eye shadow before putting my boots on. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and noticed I forgot lip gloss. As soon as I saw myself decent I walked down the stairs to the common room where I saw Dani sitting on the couch by herself, she had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon jumper on that made her hair look so much darker. "Hey there Dani." I greeted with a smile and sat next to her. "Hello Bliss, are you off to breakfast?" She asked in a soft voice. "Yeah, did you want to join me?" I offered, she nodded and we made our way to the Great Hall. As we walked to breakfast I noticed some looks from other students, no doubt they were staring at us wondering what we were doing together. "Finally food!" I cried as we found a seat and I started piling food onto my plate. Dani just laughed at my appetite, she didn't really eat a lot...well compared to me. I was picking at my apple crumble muffin when she finally started to talk more. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" I almost forgot actually. "I have a detention with Snape." I said miserably and rolled my eyes. "Thank Merlin I'm not the only one!" She sighed in relief. "What did you get yours for?" I asked curious on what this quiet girl could possibly be capable of. "It's really stupid, I'll tell you on the way."

"So he basically gave you a detention for being talked to?" I asked baffled at what she told me. "Well I was also late. He also holds a slight grudge I suppose." She explained. "A grudge? What for?" How could Snape hold something against a fourth year? "Well all of the pure bloods in our family have been in Slytherin," She started to explain as we were about to enter the potions room. "all except for one other." She didn't finish as we walked into the room Snape had everything out for us. "Black, Harper. Your cleaning supplies are right here." He pointed at a desk. "I have to go do some errands around the school, I shall be back shortly." And with that he was off. Dani and I grabbed the brushes and started on the cauldrons. "All except one other, eh?" I asked bringing back the conversation. "Yes," She kept looking down at the cauldron she was cleaning. "my uncle. He was a Gryffindor too." I knew exactly who she was talking about. I stopped talking after that. "You feel uncomfortable discussing him, don't you?" Her question made me feel guilty, I felt no better than the other students who stare her down. "Sort of." I replied shyly. "Don't, I know everyone believes him to be a cold blooded killer but he isn't." The way she was talking about him was loving. "He took me in when things got bad. I was about one years old when my father died and my mother killed herself shortly after. Sirius took me in because he didn't want my family to fill my head with nonsense." She explained rather casually. "But when he was accused of betraying his best friends and murdering muggles," She sighed and paused for a moment. "well, that was when my cousin Andromeda took me. I was only three but Sirius felt like a father to me. Don't get me wrong, I love Andromeda and Ted. Tonks is like a sister to me..." I felt some of the pain she felt. "But you miss him, it is not the same as having a real parent or close family." She nodded and she rubbed a tear from her eye. "Yes, I miss him very much." I didn't know how attached she was to him. "How do you know this?" She asked with a sniffle. I sighed and tried to explain without getting that horrible pain. "When I was a toddler, well my mother passed away in a car accident and only a few years later our father died in a potion accident." I didn't want to go into more detail. "I'm sorry, I think I knew you and Oliver lived with the Weasleys." She said softly. "Yes, Arthur took me and Ollie in not too long after our father's death." I smiled remembering the first week of living there. She smiled a little at the mention of my brother. "So, do you fancy him?" I asked with a grin. "Who?" She asked face completely red. "Ollie, most girls find him attractive." She took a deep breath. "Well, he is quite good looking. He has some of the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." She gushed. "He is pretty nice as well. But I know how he is with girls. Flirts with them, gets them on a date, shags them, never talks to them again." She said matter-of-factly. "Ollie is a good guy, when he really likes a girl he normally gets shy and tones down the flirting with other girls." I defended. "I heard he broke of a couple dates already..." I trailed off hoping she would catch on that he may be interested. "What are you implying Bliss?" She asked seeing right through what I was doing. "All I am saying is that you should give him a chance. If he seems like he is just playing you then don't talk with him anymore. Trust me though, the way he looked at you last night told me that you really caught his attention."

After detention was over I went walking around trying to find some of my friends, most of them were on the quidditch team though. However, when I walked into the Great Hall I found some of them. "What are you guys doing in here? I thought you had practice." I asked as I approached the bench where the twins, Angelina, and Katie were sitting. "Slytherins." Angelina mumbled angrily. They were all still in their uniforms. "I see." I took a seat next to Fred. "Oh Bliss! You wouldn't believe what happened to Ron!" George said excitedly. "He went to curse Draco and make him eat slugs," George started to tell. "But because his wand is broken he ended up eating slugs!" Fred finished and cracked up with his brother. "That sounds disgusting." I said with a puckered face. "It was, trust me." Katie said in an unamused tone. "Gross, anways...why don't you guys get changed and we can all go do something?" I offered. "I got to study for a class and Katie is suppose to help me." Angelina said, she honestly looked like she would rather eat slugs. "Okay, well then Fred, George go get changed into regular clothes." They go off the bench and I did as well. "See you guys later!" George called out as the three of us walked out of the Great Hall. "So how was detention?" Fred asked. "Did you miss us?" George said with a devilish smile. "I missed you so much I started to cry. So much in fact that I filled three dozen cauldrons with my tears." I said dramatically, they both just rolled their eyes at me. "It actually wasn't too bad, Dani was there and she and I talked a bit." I went on, "I think she's pretty cool." They both stopped walking and I didn't notice until I was a yard ahead of them. "You actually liker her?" Fred asked. "Aren't you concerned that her father was a Death Eater and her uncle is Sirius Black?" George asked as if I were insane. "What does that matter? She doesn't remember her dad and Sirius was only around for a couple years before she went to live with Tonks's family." I retorted. "I suppose you're right, but be careful." Fred warned. "You never know what being friends with people like that could lead to." George finished the topic as we arrived to the common room. They both went upstairs to change their clothes and I sat down on the couch and waited for them. "Hello Bliss." A voice greeted me. I looked up and saw Oliver Wood standing to the side of the couch. "Well, hello Oliver." I smiled at him with slightly bred cheeks. He made me a little nervous since he was older and pretty popular here. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked looking at the empty spot next to me. "No, no, not at all." I said a little too eagerly. He sat down a little closer than maybe necessary, I didn't mind one bit though. "So, I was wondering actually," He sounded nervous and scratched the side of his head. "If you don't have any plans for the first Hogsmeade trip if you would like to spend some time with me." My face felt hot and my heart was pounding. "Yes, of course! " I said quickly then looked down realizing how giddy I seemed. "I mean, no I don't have any plans." He smiled at my new calmness. "Then it's a date then." I looked up and smiled at him. "I'll see you around ok?" I nodded. "Ok." He stood up and walked over to exit the common room, but not before he turned and waved to me with a subtle smiled on his face. I waved and smiled right back and as soon as he left I brought my hands to my face and kicked my feet in excitement like a little kid. "Whats got you so excited?" I heard Fred as he was coming down the stairs, both dressed in long sleeves shirts with jeans and trainers. "Nothing, nothing at all." I lied, I thought that they would make fun of me if they knew. "Oh we know you're lying, just tell us." George pried. "Fine, I have a date with Oliver Wood for the first Hogsmeade trip." I smiled. "That's whats got you all excited?" George exclaimed. "That git actually asked you out?" Fred said in the same exact matter. "I"m not sure if you are insulting me or him..." I said baffled. "I think it is honestly an insult to us." George answered. "You hang around cool guys like us and then you make a date with _Oliver Wood?_" He sneered his name. "Well who the hell cares what you two think. I think he is pretty cool alright?" I defended myself. "Sad day it is when she says that, ain't George?" Fred said clicking his tongue. I just threw a couch pillow at him which he caught and laughed at. "Alright, how about we go do something." George said and pulled me off the couch. "What are we even going to do?" I asked not wanting to stand but now just to be lazy and sit around. "Well, we could rig Snape's class room with something." Fred offered. "Haven't we had enough of him?" I complained. "We could mess with Lockhart and take away his mirror." George cracked. Then it hit me. "Hey guys, why don't we put a charm on his mirror so when he looks into it he sees something else?" Fred and George's eyes lit up at that. "Lets do it!" They said in unison.

**-Ollie's POV-**

I was on my way back from the great hall, I wasn't much up for conversation with the others. I still had something on my mind, that something being Dani Black. Ever since that altercation with that Slytherin boy I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was no doubt the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her skin looked like porcelain, her eyes like emeralds, and her hair was a cascade of ebony. The mere thought of that could make me smile. I should ask her out. As soon as I entered the common room I saw Dani sitting on the love seat, nose in a book. I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. When I reached the door and I ran in and made a bee line to my trunk and began to search for different shirts. I was only wearing a regular t-shirt and I wanted to look a little "neater" before I talked to her again. I threw out about twenty different shirts before I settled on a light blue, long sleeved, button up shirt. As soon as I finished buttoning that I looked myself over in the mirror. I had on jeans but they suited the shirt well and my white Chuck Taylors didn't harm any. I shook my shaggy hair sprayed some cologne on and took a deep breath.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs I saw her in the same spot she was when I first came in. I stepped off the last couple steps and walked over to the love seat. "Hello Dani." I greeted with a smile. She looked up and seemed surprise to see me. "Oh, hi there Oliver." She addressed me by my first name. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked shyly, motioning towards the empty spot near her. She nodded and I sat down, careful not to be too close but not too far away either. "So, how are you today?" I asked quietly, not wanting nosey second years to over hear us. "I'm fine, just kind of wanting to stay in here today." She sighed and looked down to her hands. I nodded and figured it was because of the Slytherin boy form yesterday. "Dani, if that boy bothers you anymore you let me know. Okay?" I told her hoping she would listen. "Listen Oliver, you're really nice, but I know how you work." She said and stared straight at me. "You move on the most vulnerable seeming girls or the most willing and desperate. I am none of those. Your sister says you are a nice guy, and I do believe her. I just don't want to be another notch on your bed post." I was in awe at what she just said. What did Bliss say about me? "What did Bliss say about me?" I asked. "She just said you were a good guy and meant well, I don't second guess her I just know your reputation is all." She shrugged. "Dani..." I started but paused. "Dani, I wasn't planning on making any moves on you, I was actually hoping that we could be friends. You seem quite lonely and I come from a big family. If you ever need a friend we're all here." I finished, I then stood and walked out of the common room. So she thinks I flirt with too many girls, I can fix this. I am willing to break a few dates just to get one with her. I'm not going to give up, by the end of the school year I will make her mine. Any girl who can get me to break a date with a girl has to mean something, right?

* * *

**So Ollie is breaking dates to be with Dani now? Wonder where this will go, actually I do know since I already have things planned out. Hopefully you are all still with me. New update hopefully soon but I have been busy with work, school, and colorguard. Well, also trying to find Matt Smith on the side since he is over in this area.**


	6. Restless Nights

**Sorry I have been away, school took up a lot of time and I figured I should do this since I am home sick anyways. Also, when I work my way up to the timeline of Goblet of Fire I will make that a sequel I believe.**

* * *

"Hey Ang, is Katie or Alicia sharing a bed with you tonight?" I asked as I tidied up our room before our other two friends arrived. "I'm actually not sure, I guess we'll see what happens." She shrugged, "Change into your pajamas before they get here though." I looked down at my body and realized I was still in my uniform. "Oh Merlin, I nearly forgot!" I ran over to my trunk and dug up a pair of plaid boxers and a white tank top and quickly changed. As soon as I was dressed there was a knock at our door. "Right on time." Angelina smiled as she let Katie and Alicia in. "Hey guys." Katie greeted. "Hey." I greeted back as they entered the room. Katie and Angelina sat on Angelina's bed while Alicia and I sat on mine. "I have been waiting for this all week!" Alicia sighed as she sprawled out on my bed. We just laughed at her. "I know what you mean, this year seems pretty ridiculous with Lockhart as a professor." Ang rolled her eyes as she said that. "That git has no idea what he is doing." I agreed as I started braiding my hair. "He is making Snape a relief to deal with." We all stopped and stared at Katie. "You all know it's true, Lockhart only talks about himself." I nodded, "You're right. The boys and I altered his mirror a tad to mess with him." Alicia sat right up. "You didn't!" She looked excited. "They did." Angelina confirmed. "That's great!" Katie laughed. "Enough about professors," Angelina changed the subject, "what about Cedric Diggory thinking Blissy here is attractive." She smiled. I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Yeah! Bliss you should totally go out on a date with him!" Katie said eagerly. "I can't." I sighed knowing what was coming next. They all looked confused. "Well why not?" Katie asked baffled. "Well I am kind of seeing where things go with Oliver Wood..." As soon as I said that the three of them looked as if I told them I was seeing a Slytherin. "What?" I asked. "Bliss he is too obsessed with quidditch and is a bore." Angelina spoke up. "You might as well date Lockhart." Katie added. "He isn't that bad." I tried to defend him. "You aren't on the team, that's why you that." Alicia said. "You guys sound just like Fred and George." I laughed at them. Katie got an interesting look on her face. "Hey Bliss, why don't you date one of the twins?" I felt my face grow red and could feel the three of them smiling. "For heavens sake no!" I said quickly. "Why not?" Alicia asked. "Well..." I truly struggled to find good reasoning. It's not like I haven't thought of it before, I mean really, growing up with those two have been quite the trip and yes I might have had slight crushes on both of them here and there but never would I act on it. "Well what?" Angelina tried to get me to answer. "Well I know how you feel about Fred and George is just like a brother to me" I mentioned Fred in hopes of taking this unwanted attention from me to Angelina. "NO! I do not like Fred like that!" She denied. "Aw, why not?" I smiled, teasing her. She threw a pillow at me and I threw it back at her. Next thing I knew it was a full on pillow fight amongst the four of us.

About an hour after they all fell asleep I was still lying in bed staring straight up. I couldn't sleep. I sat up and swung my feet over the side of the bed and put on some thick socks, the floors were always freezing. As I stood I grabbed my wand and made my way out of the room. "Lumos!" I whispered as I stepped into the darkness so I could see. I stepped quietly down the stairs and into the common room which was dark and empty. I stood there for a moment, not exactly sure why I even got out of bed when the thought to go up to the twins room entered my mind. I started walking in the direction of the stairs that led to their room. As soon as I reached their door I put my wand away and gently opened their door. As it opened I could see the the sprawled out form that had to be George and the other bed had a figure that was lying too perfectly. I walked over to Fred's bed and sat at the end. "You don't have to pretend, I know you're up." I heard a groan as he sat up. "Don't you think I'm a little too old to fall for that trick?" I asked once he was fully upright. "Yeah but it was worth a shot. I knew you were coming." I could vaguely see his face from the partial moonlight coming in, I gave him a very confused look. "Did you hear me?" He shook his head. "Here, come sit up here next to me." He scooted over and crawled up to the empty spot as he reached under the bed for something, when he sat back up he had something in his hand. "Here cover up you look like you should be freezing in those clothes." He said as he threw part of the blanket over me. Now sharing a blanket, I couldn't help but think about the conversations from earlier tonight as I felt heat radiating from his body. I quickly shook those thoughts away, "What do you have there in your hand?" Fred pulled out his wand "Lumos!" as the small light appeared I saw what looked like a map. "A map?" I asked very unimpressed. Fred sighed and put the wand to the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As he said the words, what looked like an ink spot started to appear on the "map" along with some writing and the whole time Fred is smiling like a stupid git. "What is this exactly?" He opened it up and I could see a few moving things that were footprints. "It's a map, it shows who is where in Hogwarts." I examined it as I noticed Filtch's footprints wandering around. "This is how you knew I was coming?" He nodded. "But where did you get this?" I asked highly curious on where he could have possibly found this. "Filtch's office." I nodded. "Makes sense." He pressed the wand to it again. "Mischief managed." Everything vanished as soon as he said those words and the paper was now blank. "You have to say that to protect it." He said and tucked in back under his bed and propped up his pillow against the head board. We sat there for a moment in complete silence, except for George snoring. It was kind of strange really, like I have shared a bed with either Fred or George before but normally we just fell right to sleep. Right now though, we were both quite awake and were sitting really close, I could feel his leg pressed against mine and our shoulders were touching, if we weren't n bed it would be so strange. "So what were you doing walking about?" Fred broke our silence. I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep to be honest. What about you?" I asked back. "Pretty much the same." We sat there in silence once again. "If you want, you could sleep in here..." He sounded unusually nervous. "I think I will actually, did you want me to take the floor?" I offered hoping to make him feel less nervous. "Nah, you're good here." He sounded more confidant then. I settled into a comfortable position on my side with my back facing Fred and he did the same. Soon I was off to sleep.

I awoke only two hours later, we were lying differently now. I was facing him and he had his arm hanging over me. I slid out from under it and got up from the bed and silently exited the room. When I returned back to my own room I slid back into my bed and tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't. I just kept thinking about what we talked about earlier and being so close to him. Do I have feelings for him? No, I couldn't. Whatever this was I am just going to pretend it didn't happen. I have other things to think about. Like Oliver Wood for example. However, Oliver Wood wasn't in my dreams that night.


	7. 26th of September

**Not sure who is actually sticking with this story, but for those of you who are please feel free to message me feedback and such. Oh, and thanks so much airforcelove93 for your reviews! :D**

* * *

"_Stupefy_?" I said the word as if it were the strangest thing, which wasn't too far off. "It sounds like I am trying to make someone stupid, not stun them." Angelina giggled. We were on our way to our study period, thank Merlin, and the twins were still in the class room with Professor Lockhart. They were stunning each other every chance they got and he also suspected them of jinxing his cosmetics. "So have you talked anymore to Oliver?" Angelina asked. "My brother?" I gave her a concerned look. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No! Oliver Wood. My own personal hell." She really did not care for him when it came to quidditch. "Uhm, actually no, I haven't." I admitted. I had been so busy with classes and we don't really see each other around the castle. "If I were you I would make sure you stay on his mind." I looked at her with the intent of a question. "He may be dull but that boy puts the charms on for girls." Are we talking about the same guy? "Really? I can't picture him doing that." I honestly couldn't. We were almost to the library doors when we stopped. "I'm just saying, girls like quidditch captains. If you want to keep him stay on his radar."

Throughout dinner I was looking around for Oliver. I scanned the crowded room over a few times. As I did, I noticed a certain Hufflepuff boy staring at me and quickly look away when I met his eyes. Back to my Gryffindor. Finally I saw him walk in, I waved to him and he smiled when he saw me. "Hi, haven't seen you in a few days." He grinned at me as he sat next to me. My friends continued to carry on in their own conversations, speaking of, didn't know where the twins were. "Yeah, sorry about that. I meant to find you a couple times but I have had a lot of homework so far." I blushed, so he had noticed the time apart. "No worries, I understand." We ate in silence for a little bit, I didn't know what else to say when I was around him. He was nice but a bit of a bore...but he was nice. "So are we still on for Hogsmeade?" I asked and sipped my pumpkin juice. "I almost forgot about that coming up!" He exclaimed. "As of now yes, unless I forget." He joked. I went to add to the conversation when I heard loud crackling and popping sounds from the Slytherin table where that dreaded Draco Malfoy was sitting. The albino haired boy and his large friends jumped up and started shrieking as something close to fire crackers were going off on their plates. "Oh my..." Alicia started laughing. The rest of our table was laughing as well, even Oliver. Suddenly the Twins were sitting on the other side of me, they had slipped in. "Did you two do this?" I asked trying to stifle my giggles. "I don't know what you're talking about." George shrugged as he and Fred started stuffing their faces with food. "You guys are as bad as Ron with food and table manners! Honestly, Bill and Charlie aren't like that!" I laughed. "Either is Percy, don't forget him." Fred said with his mouth full of potatoes. "Who cares about Percy." I shrugged. They just nodded and kept stuffing their face. Professors Snape and McGonagall were over at the Slytherin's table trying to calm the chaos. "Oi, Wood!" George called out to Oliver. He raised a brow. "We heard you were taking Bliss on a date our first Hogsmeade trip." Fred stated. "Well, yes, I am." Oliver said hesitantly while looking at me, I know had my face in my hands not wanting to see the twins' faces. "If you do anything beyond PG rating we will jinx everything you own and your mother!" George threatened. "Do you have a cat?" Fred asked. "No, an owl..."Oliver seemed confused by the two gingers. "Well we'll turn it into a cat." I sighed and pretended that I wasn't hearing this. "Why do you two have to be so weird when it comes to this.?" Lee asked shaking his head in delight. "Bliss is like our sister, we would do the same for Ginny." George defended. "It's our duty to embarrass her and threaten potential love interests." Fred said proudly. "Don't worry, I will just make them run laps next practice." Oliver whispered into my ear making me giggle. "We'll have none of that!" George pointed to Oliver and I. "Seperate, a foot between ya!" Fred joined in and scooted us apart. Needless to say dinner was extremely long.

I made it through the rest of the week without any more weird situations with the twins, but now it was the 26th of September and this day always saddened me. I spent the whole Saturday in my bed just holding my stuffed rabbit. You see, my mother died on this day so every year I just feel sad. I mourn my father still but more so my mother. I just had no time with her and I want nothing more than to hear her voice or just to hug her again. If he hadn't died my father would never had married Olivia. But then again, this is how we became so close to the Weasley family. Bittersweet is how I feel when I think too much about this. It was about 5 p.m. and I decided to slip on a pair of jeans and a Hogwarts sweatshirt. I feel like it has been ages since I have stood on my feet, my legs felt so weak. I slipped on some sneakers and put my messy waves into a ponytail. When I deemed myself decent I headed down to the Great Hall for food, I wasn't very hungry but I might as well try to eat. When I stepped into the common room I saw Dani sitting alone reading a book. "Dani? Why aren't you at dinner?" "I must of startled her because she kind of jumped. "Oh! Hello Bliss, I must have lost track of time while reading. Mind if I walk with you?" She asked embarrassed. "Sure." I smiled. She looks different, I thought as we started walking. I stared for a second and realized I had never seen her with glasses, she was wearing thick black glasses along with her jeans and denim jacket. "I haven't seen you all day." She stated as we continued walking. "I have been in my room all day." I sighed. "Why's that?" She asked, her emerald eyes curious. "Well...today is the day my mum died and I still feel the pain as much now as I did when it happened." She nodded. "I understand, I still feel that way about my parents...and my uncle though he isn't dead." How could I forget? If anyone else knew Ollie's and I pain it would be Dani, and well Harry too. "I just wish I could hide it as well as Ollie does, he has a better way of dealing with it I suppose." We were almost to the Great Hall. "Everyone is different." I nodded. "Well, I'll see ya around Bliss." She went to part. "Wait, Dani you could sit with us." I offered. "I might make people uncomfortable..." She said in her tiny voice as she looked down. "Nonsense! Come sit with us, you can sit next to me." I grabbed her hand and led her over to where my group was sitting. As we sat down I did notice Lee and Katie looked at us. "Hey guys, Dani is going to sit with us." I said cheerily as I grabbed some veggies and put them on my plate, pretending not to notice my two friends' looks. Dani did the same. "Where were you today?" Alicia asked taking a bite of her food. "I wasn't feeling too well, so I stayed in bed." I did this every year and nobody but Angelina noticed it was always the same date. The twins already knew that though. "Are you feeling better now?" Fred asked as he sat down next to me. "Yeah, I'm good now." I smiled. "Where's Woody at?" George asked as he sat next to Fred. "Thanks to you I don't think he will ever sit with me again." I shot him a look. "Job well done Georgie!" Fred cheered. "Not funny, anyways, Hogsmeade is a couple weeks away and I don't want you two around to ruin it!" I warned. "Fine, we'll lay off." George huffed and Fred started pouting. For the rest of dinner we all chatted and joked, even Dani was in the conversation. Eventually Ollie came over and sat with her. At a couple moments through dinner I met the eye of Cedric.

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this, it wasn't packed with a lot of events but the next one will be. I am not sure when I am going to develop certain relationships or if others will happen but if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
